


Recruitment

by Finale



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So how would Hal Jordan be recruited for the Justice League?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruitment

“How did you get recruited?” Barry asks Hal, taking a sip of his latest soda. “Like, he showed up in my house.”

“And taunted me into wanting to flood Gotham,” Arthur adds, glaring at Bruce. “Though I did eventually decide that at least Diana deserved assistance.”

“Bruce recruited me after I gave him a blowjob in a bar bathroom and he noticed I was wearing a ring that glowed,” Hal says, grinning at everyone else and causing Barry to spit out the soda he’d been drinking. Bruce just looked about ready to hit him. “Apparently he liked it so much he thought recruiting me would be a good idea.” 

“What?” gapes Arthur, looking the most stunned Hal’s ever seen him.

“I recruited you because I’d been hearing reports of a person out in Coast City, glowing green, flying, and using some sort of construct ability, and realized the man wearing a glowing ring was probably that person,” Bruce counters. 

“But the blow job probably helped,” Hal points out. “And I am a bit disappointed you offered me a recruitment speech instead of a blow job.”

“I fucked you in my car after you accepted and fucked you again in my bed,” Bruce says, grinning slightly as he hears Diana choke behind him and the vaguely appalled look on Victor and Arthur’s faces. Barry just seems to be zoning out. “I will admit, even had you not been wearing your Green Lantern ring at a time, your ability to give a blow job is borderline a superpower and I would have ‘recruited’ you for that.”

“Awww, you’re such a sweet talker,” Hal coos mockingly. “This is why Alfred just sighs and shakes his head and organizes our dates instead of having faith in us. We’d just fuck instead of doing anything romantic.”

“It sounds like that is wise,” Diana says. “Now please stop discussing your sex life, because unless you want to put on a show of that for us, I’m not interested in hearing about it.”

“We can make a video next time we fuck,” Hal offers. 

“We are not making a sex tape,” Bruce says. “I’ve already told you ‘no’ twice.” 

“I’m wondering if I made a mistake,” Arthur mutters, watching Bruce and Hal devolve into further banter and innuendo. “A very large mistake.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at barid-bel-medar.tumblr.com and find the lunacy that happens there.


End file.
